Kryptonite
by look at the stars
Summary: Before she could realize what she was doing, her lips softly met Troy's. Traylor.
1. The Party

**Note:** I've never seen either movies but I love the Traylor pairing.

* * *

Taylor McKessie quickly checked herself out before rushing downstairs to greet Chad Danforth. She was finally getting out of the house, to attend a going away party for Troy, and she wanted to look perfect. Not for Troy, but for Chad. He was her boyfriend after all... 

She picked at imaginary lint on her red v-necked dress and walked down only to be drooled over by Chad. "Gosh, Taylor. You sure I don't have to follow you everywhere at the party?" The poofy haired teen wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist and led her down the block to Troy's house. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Now no one will notice how bad you look." They both laughed as they reached Troy's mansion of a 2 story home. Loud music and chaotic yelling could be heard down the road. "This is quite the party," Taylor whispered to Chad.

Chad simply opened the door and walked in, scanning the large living room and kitchen for Troy and Taylor for Gabriella. When they found each other, Taylor swore her heart stopped when she saw Troy. The 6'0 brunette looked absolutely gorgeous. She found herself drowning in his sapphire blue eyes.

Taylor heard Troy laugh and thought he was talking to Chad when she heard him say her name. "Someone has an eye problem, don't they Taylor?"

She froze. "Uh, what do you mean?" She tried to play it off. "Just trying to see if a basketball lunkhead had a mind in there." The group laughed and Taylor rubbed her sweaty palms on her dress, knowing he was the only guy who could make her sweat.

"Ouch, Tay. And to think I was going to compliment your outfit."

Gabi giggled at Taylor's 'deer in headlights' expression. "C'mon, lets go meet up with Martha and Kelsi." She began walking towards the patio doors when Taylor stopped and shook her head.

"You go ahead. I gotta make a pit stop." Taylor didn't really need to go but she had to leave the living room. Being near Troy was too much at that moment. "I'll meet up with you later." She decided to use the upstairs bathroom thinking she'd get some privacy. She got everything but. Not only was Troy in the bathroom, but he seemed to be doing the same thing she was doing.

He ushered Taylor into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. "I needed to get away, too." Troy looked Taylor up and down. "You look nice, Taylor."

Taylor just stood there before meekly replying, "Thanks." She sat on the edge of the tub, opposite Troy on the toilet. "So, what'd you need to get away from?," she asked. "Your parents let you throw an unsupervised party, you got accepted into USC like you wanted, and you have people who support you." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Like me."

"Yeah, I know that much." He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "I'm not smart like you Taylor. I'll probably be kicked out in a month's time." Troy got up and started to pace in the spacious bathroom. "I can't have a tutor 24/7."

Taylor sat down on the edge of the tub and watched Troy pace. She never thought that he worried about college. She figured that he'd just get by with B's and C's like in high school. "It'll be okay, Troy. You can call me anytime and I'll help you study."

"Yeah, right." Troy sat beside her and she lay her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for the offer," he whispered before taking a deep breath and rubbing her bare thigh. "Let's get back to the party."

Taylor reluctantly got up and walked towards the door, only to stop and walk back to Troy. "Good luck in California." Before she could realize what she was doing, her lips softly met Troy's. When she opened her eyes, she saw Troy's wide eyed expression and backed up. "Oh, Troy, I'm_ so_ sorry."

She fast walked towards the door but Troy ran in front of her and blocked it. "No, don't leave now." He walked towards Taylor and caught her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away and opening the door.

"Now, we can leave."


	2. 3 Months Later

Taylor McKessie wasn't surprised when Troy Bolton came to visit her. He'd been calling her for weeks and she figured it was a matter of time before he came to check on her. She also figured that he would get the hint that she was avoiding him by the way she didn't reply to his texts or call him back.

"Taylor, we need to talk." Troy's frustrated tone of voice makes her open the door. Afterall, she kissed him three months ago at his going away party. "You know what this is about." Taylor opens the door as she recalls Troy kissing her back.

Troy smiled when he saw Taylor. She looked the same as when he last saw her except she had longer hair and an annoyed look on her face. "Troy, this can't happen. You know that." Taylor sighs, knowing that she still likes Troy no matter how much Chad loves her. "It was three months ago and-"

His lips frantically cover hers as if he needs them to live. Taylor doesn't push him away. Instead, she finds her hands pulling his basketball shorts down. His hands grip her ass, picking her up and laying her down on the living room couch. "I've been thinking about you for the past 3 months, Tay. You can't leave me hanging." He kissed her again. "What you started, I'm gonna finish," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Taylor smiled as she saw her shorts tugged off and her thong untied on the sides. "You mean business don't you, Troy?" She couldn't believe that after all this time, she still felt for Troy what he had begun to feel for her. With her bra off, Taylor was completely vulnerable to Troy. "I know I'm not Gabriella skinny, so you don't have to lie."

Troy looked up from staring at Taylor's 36Cs and stared into her eyes. "You look gorgeous, Tay. Don't ever think otherwise." He licked her right breast as he mumbled "Gabriella has nothing on you." She whispered her thanks as he began to eat her out, something Chad would never do.

"Oh, fuck, Troy," she whispered, her nails digging into the leather couch. "I'm so close."

"And wet," he added before slipping a finger inside of her. It sent Taylor over the roof as she began convulsing and saying Troy's name over and over. He smiled as she flipped him onto his back and guided his cock to her pussy.

Gabriella and Chad were forgotten as Troy entered her slowly.

She had to admit that she didn't think Troy was packed but he had a big cock and knew exactly what to do with it. Her fingernails clawed into Troy's shoulder and guided her hips up and down as he thrust into her. Unlike Chad, Troy was an attentive lover. He occasionally licked her breasts, causing her to pick up the pace.

"God, Tay-Tay." Troy watched the brown goddess riding his dick with awe. "Shit!"

Taylor felt Troy grab her hips to stop her movements and thrust rapidly inside her. Screaming out his name didn't even begin to explain the pleasure she was feeling. "This feels so fucking good, Troy," she whispered before she came. Troy followed soon after, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so damn funny?" Taylor lay beside him, naked, on the living room rug.

Troy kissed her cheek before replying, "You finally talked to me."


End file.
